


Hwito

by Niina_rox



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Hwi is a single father, Hwitaek gets stood up, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent. I also hope that everyone likes reading this :)





	Hwito

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent. I also hope that everyone likes reading this :)

It’s been close to six years since, he’s dated anyone. After his ex left he didn’t want to be with anyone, other than his son. He focused on raising him, one of his friends decided he should get back out there. With his help he’s set up on a blind date, it’s a simple Friday night. Hwitaek asked his best friend Hongseok, to look after Tae. Which he was more than happy to do, it was no surprise that Hongseok helped him pick out an outfit. Judging from the look on his face it, was a good choice. Hongseok whistled Hwitaek blushed, “please don’t whistle” with that he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys.

All he knew about his date was his name; Jonghyun. Of course, he was nervous he headed, to the club and waited. After about thirty minutes he had a feeling, and it wasn’t a good one. It was the first time he had been stood up, he sighed before heading to the bar. “What’s wrong” he took a moment as he ordered a drink, “I’ve been stood up.” Yuto felt his pain “I’ve been there, it’s not a good feeling.” Hwitaek took a good sip of his drink, “this  _would_ have been my first date in years.” Yuto was surprised “wow, really” he nodded. “Yeah after my ex left I focused on raising my son.”

He smiled a little “that’s a win in my book,” Hwitaek smiled a little he looked at him. “Well that’s good” he finished his drink, “I’m Hwitaek” it was quiet for a moment. He moved closer to him “it’s nice to meet you, I’m Yuto” he continued to sit there for a while. Until Yuto finished up he wouldn’t admit it but, he thought about what it would be like with the bartender. It was still a little early since, it was only nine-thirty. “Would you like to go somewhere else,” Hwitaek thought about it. He smiled a little “sounds good.”  Yuto led him to a popular nightspot, the music was decent. 

The food and, of course, the drinks. There was a bit of crowd but, it wasn’t too bad. It was quiet enough so, they could talk. Hwitaek had a few drinks, so, he was feeling pretty good. He had no way of stopping himself, from saying what was on his mind. Without looking at the taller “you know, you’re pretty good looking for a bartender.” Yuto laughed a little loudly his response, was enough to get him a little hot and bothered. He leaned in to whisper.  ”I think you’d look pretty good moaning my name,” Hwitaek blushed and choked on his drink. 

He took his time recovering it was quiet enough, “somehow I wouldn’t mind that.” Yuto smirked a little it was pretty obvious, what would happen now. They finished up and, headed to Yuto’s place. It was a little quiet between them, they got settled on the couch. Yuto took control kissing him a little roughly, Hwitaek didn’t realize how much he missed this. He moaned a little as Yuto held him close, it was a few minutes later.  They broke apart to breathe, Yuto didn’t expect Hwitaek to straddle him. He certainly didn’t expect the kiss that followed, it was quiet enough in the room. 

Yuto moved his hands under his shirt, causing him to shiver. It wasn’t long before he broke off the kiss, to leave his mark on Hwitaek’s neck. Their shirts were soon off and, thrown on the floor. It was easy to tell that he was checking him out, Yuto smirked “like what you see.” Hwitaek blushed a little “yeah,” he decided to leave his mark on the taller.  While running his hands up and, down his back. It was Hwitaek’s turn to smirk as he rolled his hips, he got the reaction he was aiming for. When Yuto groaned a little he moved his hands, down to his ass “such a tease.” 

Hwitaek released a breathy moan, “yep what do you intend to do about it.” He teasingly bit his ear, “I can think of a few things.” He was surprised when Yuto carried him to his room, it was a little awkward when he was placed on the bed. He simply watched as Yuto removed his pants, with no hesitation.  Hwitaek was a little embarrassed about, being naked in front of him. Yuto hovered over him “I was right, you do look good like this.” Hwitaek had no time to respond when, he felt Yuto tease his cock. All that elicited was a loud moan, the taller did his best to bring him to the edge of coming. 

But stopping just before Hwitaek was going to whine, but was stopped when Yuto kissed him again. “There’s more where that came from,” he gripped the sheets a little. As he started to finger fuck him, it was a manner of minutes before he was ready.  He wasn’t entirely prepared for Yuto’s size, but he didn’t mind being filled by him. He wrapped his legs around the taller’s waist, the bed creaked a little as Yuto began to move. Hwitaek didn’t mind he was lost in pleasure, as he was fucked into the mattress. It felt so wonderful, it didn’t matter that they didn’t last. 

As they caught their breath Yuto carefully, pulled out and laid beside him. Hwitaek was a little lost for words, but managed a simple “that was amazing.” He was certain he didn’t think he could move.  Yuto wasn’t much better, he smiled a little. “I know we should clean up, but I don’t want to move yet.” Hwitaek laughed a little the most they managed, was falling asleep. It was the next morning when Hwitaek woke up first, he took a few minutes to remember where he was. He groaned a little as he got up, he thought about washing up. 

But he decided to head home, but not before leaving his number for Yuto. When he walked in the door Hongseok was a little annoyed, but also pleased “as much as I’m happy you had a good time.  You should have let me know you weren't coming home,” Hwitaek took a moment. “I’m sorry” it fell quiet “so, how was your date.” He took a moment or two before, “well my date stood me up but, I got lucky with a bartender.” Hongseok was speechless “what? I’m sorry about your date, but you got laid” he wasn’t surprised his voice got louder. “Say it louder I don’t think the neighbours heard you,” he walked into his room. Hongseok said goodbye before leaving, Hwitaek showered quickly. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been a week and a half, and it would be no surprise that he and Yuto, have been texting like crazy. It had only taken about an hour, before he heard from the bartender. Even when he’s working Hwitaek has a big smile on his face, a few of his co-workers figured out why he’s happy. 

_**Yuto** _

_“You know I keep reliving a certain night.”_

_**Hwi** _

_“Why doesn’t that surprise me.”_

_”But I think, we should repeat that night.”_

_**Yuto**_

_“I wouldn’t mind at all.”_

Their conversation soon turned to them talking, about when they should meet up. And Yuto even asked about his son, which caused him to smile like an idiot. He was spotted by his boss “stop smiling so much,” Hwitaek laughed a little “I don’t think I will.” It's Saturday afternoon when they meet up again, Hwitaek is in the park with his son. They were certainly having a lot of fun, Yuto walked over there slowly. "You can't catch me appa" Tae giggled as he ran away, Hwitaek did his best to catch up to his son. After Tae climbed up the slide, he simply waited. 

That was when he noticed Yuto, the taller was smiling. They talked a little "you know I don't usually sleep, with guys I've just met." Yuto took a moment "there's a first time for everything," Hwitaek laughed a little "there certainly is." He looked away for a moment to watch his son, play on the swings. "I just think maybe you're the exception," Yuto was a little caught off guard by that. But he didn't seem to mind he was invited, out for dinner with them. At first, Yuto wasn't sure if he wanted to go, but the thought of getting to know Hwitaek more was too good to pass up. 

While they got settled and, sorted out what they wanted. While Hwitaek went to order, Yuto played a game with Tae. Naturally, Hwitaek didn't expect to bump into anyone, so he was surprised when he found Wooseok. "Hey, I keep forgetting to ask how did your date go," Hwitaek took a moment "well it didn't happen but, I hit it off with a bartender." It was quiet for a moment, "really" a few minutes later. He put in his order and headed back to the table, he stopped when he noticed someone. It took him a minute or two before he was okay.

"Hyo-Jong what are you doing here," he looked at him "I have the right to be here." It became a little tense "yeah you do, just not near me or my son." It was clear he didn't like hearing that, naturally, he was going to say something. But he stopped himself and, then walked away it was obvious that was a good thing. Hwitaek took a deep breath, he could tell they were curious. Although Tae was just wanting to have fun again, he was quiet as he said. "He's my ex" they talked a little, thankfully it wasn't long before their food arrived. 

_ "You're such an asshole you know that," Hyo-Jong shrugged "so." Hwitaek took a deep breath he didn't want to yell, he didn't want to wake up his son. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall in love with you, and think you were a decent person." It's been two weeks since he found out, that his boyfriend cheated on him. That night he cried, and his heart broke into a million pieces. The man he's loved for three years, cheated. The next morning he held his little boy, as much as he's glad Tae is only six months old. He's only ever going to have one parent.  _

_ Hwitaek hated when Hyo-Jong returned that night, "hurry up and get your things." He attempted to distance himself Hyo-Jong looked at him, there was no love left. That much was clear, it remained quiet for the time he was there. Then Hyo-Jong was out of their lives.  _

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's been three months now. In that time they have become good friends, Tae turned six. There's only one thing Hwitaek would like to change, between him and Yuto. He wants their relationship to be different, the only one who knows so far is Hongseok. Who was smiling happily "it looks like, you're ready to settle down." Hwitaek is quiet but, he's smiling like a fool. "I am" Hongseok laughs a little, "I've seen the way you look at him." It falls quiet "so, when do you plan on telling him," of course, he has thought about confessing plenty of times.

He just doesn't know when to do it, instead of saying anything. Hongseok came up with an idea, "why don't you meet him after he finishes up tonight." Hwitaek thinks about it he, bites his lip a little. The more he thinks it over the more, it sounds like a good idea. "Don't worry I'll watch over Tae" that helps, Hwitaek gets up a few moments later. His mind busy thinking of what to wear, no surprise that Hongseok wants to help. He heads to the club feeling a little nervous, of course, he tries his best not to let his nerves get the better of him.

He takes a deep breath as he walks into the club, he sees Yuto working. He can't help but, smile like an idiot. When he's not busy he notices him, Yuto doesn't want to be too distracted. It isn't long before his shift is over, they wander around town. "There's something I want to tell you" Yuto, is curious "what is it." They stop at a small park near the club, "well I like you" he takes a deep breath. Yuto _almost_ asks what he means, "as in I want to be in a relationship with you." Yuto smiles happily he doesn't say anything at first, but he does kiss him.  


Hwitaek smiles into the kiss, after they take a minute to breathe. The bartender looks at him "you know, I was close to confessing first." Hwitaek laughs a little "I bet" with that he kissed him slowly, and a little roughly. It didn't matter what anyone walking past could see them, after a little while. Yuto smirked a little ”do you know what would be perfect, right now” Hwitaek simply pretended he didn't know. ”What” it was easy to figure out, it was also easy to know. Where they were going, he was quick to send a message to Hongseok. 


End file.
